See You Again
by GriffinHuntress
Summary: A unfortunate accident that would change the two young men's lives forever: When Xehanort first entered The Realm of Darkness, he brought his two fellow apprentices with him. Later, Aqua finds strength while lost in the Darkness. *One-shot.*


***Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix, ect. Please review and let me know what you think!***

* * *

"No, you can't go out there!" The black haired young man tried to stop her, her slender hand slipping out of his grasp.

She smiled back at him. Even with her amber hair falling out of its plait, she was beautiful. "I'll be fine," she whispered in her musical voice. "Keep each other safe."

Next to him, their silver haired friend leapt to his feet. "I won't let you! This is my responsibility!"

She placed a finger on his lips. "Quiet. I want to do this."

She stepped out in the open of the grey beach and opened her hand. In a flash of golden light, a keyblade took shape. She faced the monster.

"Hey, you! Pay attention to me, not them!" That got its attention. This woman had a strong heart. It liked that.

She pressed her closed hand to her chest, closing her eyes. Her whole body began to glow with golden light.

Opening her eyes, she shouted, "Run!" and threw out her arms, releasing all the light she had collected in a brilliant supernova. The monster shook its head uncomfortably, but even her great light wouldn't be enough in this place. She began to fade, swallowed up by the light, and the monster still didn't dissipate.

As even as the two men ran, the younger still couldn't help but look back. The monster shrunk, weakened by her sacrifice, but not destroyed. She fell, her body dissolving, and her keyblade hit the ground.

The silver haired one didn't look back. "This shouldn't have happened," he muttered, too quiet for the other to hear.

The black haired young man swiped his face, clearing the tears from his eyes. "She saved us..."

* * *

Master Eraqus awoke with a start. He was in his own study in the Land of Departure, not in that horrible empty place on the very edge of the Realms. He rubbed his forehead, sitting up from where he had fallen asleep on his desk. It had only been a dream, only a dream of a memory.

Standing, he walked to the window. Below him, a blue haired girl sparred with a brown haired boy. Off to one side, a smaller boy was cheering both of them on at the same time. Stopping, the two turned on him and attacked him, mercilessly tickling him until all three were laughing so hard they couldn't continue.

Master Eraqus sighed. It had been so long... Perhaps it was time to let bygones be bygones. He went back to his desk, pulling out a clean piece of paper.

_Xehanort,_

_I know we have had differences in the past, but it would mean a great deal to me if we could put them aside and..._

Master Eraqus wrote quickly and neatly. If he hurried, he might be able to catch Xehanort before he left the world where he currently was.

* * *

Aqua wanted to stop, but for some reason, her feet kept going all by themselves. Why was she walking again? It had been so long, she couldn't remember. Or maybe that was what this place was doing to her, numbing her memory and her mind and taking everything she had once kept dear.

Suddenly she tripped over something. Aqua lay on the ground, her motivation for going forward draining away. _Just giving in to the forgetting would be easiest..._

A huge monster reared its ugly head and Aqua stared up at it. She could never defeat it in her current state. Suddenly she felt a comforting warmth on her face. Her Wayfinder began to glow from near her head. She hadn't even noticed she had dropped it when she tripped.

_Terra! Ven! _She sat up. Terra was why she was here, trapped in the Realm of Darkness. She had sacrificed herself to save him. And she had to get back to Ven. She had promised.

Two keyblades came out of the surrounding emptiness, and Aqua stood. They were with her, in her heart. They had come to help when she had thought of giving up. "Thanks, guys," she whispered.

As she called her Master's keyblade, Aqua looked down at what she had tripped over. At her feet was an old keyblade, dusty and dirtied by time. She reached down to touch it. As her fingers brushed its surface, she saw a woman with long amber hair with two men, one silver haired and one black haired.

Aqua felt its owner's last thoughts. _See you again._

* * *

**AN: ****Basically, I have a theory that Eraqus and Xehanort were part of a trio, like Terra, Ven and Aqua. If so, what happened to the third person? She must have been killed somehow (or she's related to Kairi and living in Radiant Garden O_o). I'd like to think she died heroically, saving Eraqus and Xehanort's lives... That would have had a huge impact on Eraqus, though maybe not Xehanort so much, since he's at least several years older than Eraqus. (snap, I just had an idea. Maybe Xehanort killed her! O_o)**

******You might recognize the girl as being very similar to Elena from A Forgotten War... Yeah, I decided I liked her and didn't want her to die a death of being forgotten because I've never gotten back around to doing anything about The Keyblade War. I've also considered writing about Master Eraqus and Xehanort as apprentices... If people want to see it, I'd consider writing more about either of them.**


End file.
